Bob Osbourne
Robert Joseph Osbourne Jr. is a professional wrestler wrestled under the ring name Bob Osbourne. He has wrestled in federations such as the Classic Wrestling Federation, American Wrestling Federation and a short stint in the Violent Society. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - 2010) The Beginning, First CWF Unified Championship Reign and the Accident Bob's CWF debut took place on June 6, 2009 in Vancouver, BC, Canada, having his first appearance on Saturday Night Showdown, defeating Mariano Fernandez, who was also making his CWF debut. The next week, he competed in his first CWF Unified Championship match in a 5 way match, but came up short as the Raving Lunatic won the match and the title. The next week, Bob experienced his first taste of competing with the main eventers as he teamed up with his father "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne to face off against Shock Value members Brian Adams and Paul Blair. The Osbourne's came out with the victory. At Summer Smash, Bob took on CWF Hall of Famer Paul Blair and defeated him with the Badd Dream. On the July 18th edition of Showdown, Bob got another shot at the CWF Unified title, but unlike last time, Bob came out with the gold, but that was short-lived as the next week at Scars & Stripes, Bob was involved in an accident with his pyrotechnics as Maniac cracked Bob in the back of the head and caused Bob to fall forward, directly into the pyro. Sickboy later on won the Unified title when he pinned Motion for the victory. Return and becoming the longest reigning CWF Unified Champion On the October 10th edition of Showdown, Bob made his CWF return where he was disguised as a fan, came into the ring and planted Mariano Fernandez down on the mat with the Inverted Double Arm DDT. He was revealed as the 5th member of The Horsemen, joining his father, "Radiant" Roland Ulv, Sickboy and Terry Richards as members of the legendary stable. The next week on Showdown, Bob returned to the ring as he teamed with his dad to defeat Mariano and Paul Blair when Bob pinned Mariano following the Badd Dream. On the October 24th edition of Showdown, he teamed up with his father and Sickboy to go up against Chemical X, Blair and Mariano who were representing Revelation. The Horsemen won the match when Bob pinned Blair following the Osbourne Sault. At Night of Champions III: Halloween Extreme, Bob took part in The Horsemen kicking Richards out of the group by busting Terry's nose open and started laying the boots to him. On the November 7th edition of Showdown, Bob went up against Terry Richards and won a shot at the CWF Unified Championship the next week. Then Bob faced the champion James Baker and won the belt for the second time after he hit Baker with the Badd Dream. At Battle to Survive, Bob was a part of Team Horsemen's victory over Team Doubtful Alliance. On the December 5th edition of Showdown, Bob defended the Unified title against Jimmy Johnston and defeated him. From there, Bob went on a huge winning streak that lasted until the January 23rd edition of Showdown where he took part in a Champions Showcase match where then CWF National Champion Keith Daniels came out victorious Feuding with Mariano Fernandez and Departure At Valentine's Bash, Bob put his Unified Championship on the line against long time nemesis Mariano Fernandez. Despite a really hard fought match, Bob ultimately fell to Mariano with the Tombstone Piledriver and losing the championship. On the next Showdown, Bob competed in a 4 Way match for an opportunity to gain back the belt, but lost when Terry Richards won the match to gain a shot at Night of Champions V: Liftoff. Bob rebounded the next week when he teamed with his father to defeat Israel Steele and Leon Lonewolf in a tag team match. On the March 6th edition of Showdown, Bob got his awaited rematch with Mariano for the Unified title and after a hard fought effort, he again fell to Mariano as the match later proved to be his final match with the company as he, along with several other wrestlers, left the company following the whole controversy surrounding his father and Mark Xamin. Violent Society (2010) After a brief hiatus following the whole situation with the CWF, Bob signed a short term contract with Violent Society where his father and other former CWF wrestlers signed. In his first match for the company, he defeated Terry Richards. In his second match with the company, he faced Mr. Baller and lost when Baller hit him with the Buzzerbeater. In his final match with the company, he teamed with Richards against Baller and Harvey Clayton and lost. After the match. He was seen fuming over the treatment he received from company officials. Along with other wrestlers, Bob asked for and was requested his release from the company. Premium Championship Wrestling (2010 - 2010) With the core of the CWF being located in a company called Premium Championship Wrestling, Bob signed a contract to join his father and a lot of their old CWF colleagues. On the August 9th edition of Thursday Night Rapture, Bob made his debut in the Scars of Wrestling Cup against Heather Monroe, Lee Poison, "Rockstar" Reid Roshdy and Archangel. Before the match, Archangel attacked Bob before the match, but Bob participated regardless. Bob was eliminated from the match by Poison and afterwards, he was furious and throwing various stuff, to the ire of Shannon Saint. On the August 19th edition of Rapture, Bob teamed up with his dad's good friend and current PCW Platinum Champion "Mr. Intensity" Kerry Collins to take on Heather Monroe and old Horsemen and Fed Killer's teammate Sickboy. Bob and Collins won when Bob pinned Sickboy following the Near Death Experience. At PCW's debut pay-per-view Anarchy, Bob will go one on one with Heather Monroe in a rematch of sorts for Heather winning the Scars of Wrestling Cup. Shortly thereafter, Bob left the company after creative differences. All Star Alliance (2012-2013) Bob would go on to wrestle in minor indy feds until one day he was called by Mark Xamin yet again, to join the "All Star Alliance", where he wrestled for the entirety of the promotion. Next Gen Wrestling (2015-) Bob went on for a few years without wrestling, and is currently the color commentator for Next Gen Wrestling. Championships and Accomplishments *2X CWF Unified Champion (2nd reign was the longest reign in the history of the belt) *CWF Stable of the Year 2009 (For The Horsemen) *Yougest CWF Unified Champion Of All Time Moveset Finishers *Badd Dream (Inverted Double Arm DDT) *Near Death Experience (Styles Clash) Signature Moves *Whisper in the Wind *Houston Hangover Normal Moves *Dropkick *Over-castle *Shining Wizard *Suicide Dive *Swanton Bomb *Frogsplash *Buzzsaw Kick *DDT *Suplex *Bulldog Other Info Entrance Music *"Gone" by Crooked X (CWF) *"Cowboys From Hell" by Pantera (CWF) *"Here to Stay" by Korn (CWF) *"Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch (CWF) *"Walk" by Pantera (Violent Society) *"Negative Creep" by Nirvana (PCW) *"Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold''' (PCW) * '''"Last" by Nine Inch Nails (NGW) Catchphrases *"Pain is a Four Letter Word" (used to be used) *"I am the Definition of Pain" Previous Tag Teams and Stables *The Horsemen *The Fed KillersCategory:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:CWF Wrestlers Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers